


Breather

by SatsunonSavior



Series: Breathers [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Domnon/Subsuki, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, RACK - Freeform, Riding Crops, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsunonSavior/pseuds/SatsunonSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last week, Jakuzure Nonon caught Satsuki reading a book on BDSM. Five days ago, Satsuki suggested that she needed some time where she wasn't in charge...a 'breather'. Three days ago she scheduled her first 'breather'. Today is Wednesday, and boy can a lot change in a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

She was beautiful: all pale skin and dark hair falling in short waves around her shoulders. Her features were a subtle mix of delicacy and strength that captured the essence of both and combined to make a greater whole. Her body was the same gorgeous mixture of strength and beauty; her soft, feminine curves contrasting with toned muscle and flat, taut stomach. She was tall, taller yet in heels and carried herself with a confident air that seemed to tell the world that if it disagreed with her, it could take its chances.

 _If anyone has a perfect body_ , Jakuzure mused, _it’s Kiryuin Satsuki_. And normally, she would agree it was impossible to improve on perfection. However, the current circumstances were certainly putting that maxim to the test.

She was still tall without her customary heels, even now, kneeling in supplication upon the floor before her. She was always fashionable, but she looked divine wearing nothing but an elegant arrangement of dark ropes that knotted tightly around her wrists, binding her hands behind her head. A similar length of silk was wound carefully around her eyes, leaving her blinded. She was always confident, but now her breathing was heavy and uneven, her posture a blend of submission, rebellion and arousal all wrapped up in one; her back arched, her breasts thrust out as if daring the petite figure that stood above her to do something about her defiance.

 _She really is perfect,_ thought Jakuzure, idly stroking her riding crop down the trembling slope of one breast, tracing over the evidence of her prior attentions; red marks and welts marring the flawless alabaster of her skin. She paused to take in the whole panorama before her, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue.

“You really are almost _obnoxiously_ beautiful, you know.” Jakuzure said, dragging the tip of her crop across one firm nipple, the sudden sensation against Satsuki’s sensitive flesh making her wince, nearly crying out. At the last second, Jakuzure flexed the crop against the curve of her breast, a flick of her wrist turning it into a short, sharp slap. At that, Satsuki did cry out, stifling the gasp by biting her lip fiercely. It served only to make the gasp sound more desperate, hissing out between her teeth in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“That was a distinctly unladylike noise, Satsuki-chan!” Jakuzure chuckled, repeating the motion and marching a line of swats and slaps across her breasts with perfect rhythmical precision, making sure each swat left its own indelible mark upon the young woman’s creamy skin.

 

Satsuki swallowed roughly and tried her hardest to ignore her humiliating posture. The ropes roughness against her wrists, the silky caress of the blindfold and Jakuzure’s inventive torments were all coming together to raise goose-bumps on her skin, liquid heat pooling between her thighs. Kiryuin Satsuki had never willingly submitted to another, until the pressure of managing her mother’s empire had eclipsed all else; her free time, her social life, even her sister. Too many times had she had to postpone some sibling rendezvous, too many times had something just ‘come up’ and she’d had to pretend not to hear Ryuko’s disappointed tone. She’d lied to herself that everything was okay: just another six months and then she could relax. But then one day she’d lost her temper, the first time she could ever recall doing so. She’d broken two of Sanageyama’s ribs for daring to challenge her to a match at the end of a long workday. He hadn’t even really meant to challenge her, she corrected herself. He’d just asked if she wanted to blow off some steam; the fact that he’d come in at the worst possible moment was something he couldn’t have known. In a fury she’d dropped her folders, and her tea (something she’d never do in her right mind) and she’d struck him down without a second thought.

She remembered, most of all, the stillness. That was the worst thing; the way that he lay there, curled into a ball, stiff with pain and fear.

 _Fear_.

 

He was terrified. Terrified of her. She dropped to her knees, an almost inhuman sound of sorrow tearing from her lips. From there, her memories became hazy as grief descended upon her like a heavy blanket. She dimly remembered voices; the other elites, Soroi. Nonon, she recalled, had held her gently and stroked her cheek, her hair, like one might soothe a wild animal. Of the four, only Nonon had dared comfort her, her slim frame draping itself across hers, holding her as if she were the only thing that mattered in the world.

 

A sudden loud slap snapped her abruptly back to the present as Jakuzure whipped the side of her thigh with her crop, forcing a gasp from her that was more surprised than pained.

"You're thinking again, Satsuki, I can see it on your face!" said Jakuzure, batting at her other thigh, "These sessions are for relaxation, not brooding, are they not?" she asked petulantly.

"Yes, Nonon." Satsuki murmured, thrown off by the sudden flood of memories, only to be startled by another firm slap; this one high on her thigh, dangerously close to her clit, a sure sign of Jakuzure's annoyance with her. She flushed, swallowing nervously as Jakuzure leaned in towards her, her closeness only revealed by the soft, heated breath fluttering against her neck.

"Say it properly~" Jakuzure chided in a low, sultry whisper, stroking the tip of her crop between Satsuki's thighs, making her shiver and spread her legs wider. Satsuki hesitated for a long moment, her cheeks turning from pink to scarlet, but eventually she lowered her head and surrendered to the inevitable.

"Yes Jakuzure-sama." she said, her voice rough with humiliated arousal.

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Jakuzure giggled, planting a soft kiss against the smooth skin of her neck, almost in awe of the power she held over her boss, her friend and now her lover. Satsuki had been her fantasy for the last few years and her _everything_ for the last few weeks. No matter how heavy the weight of responsibility she knew she carried, what Satsuki offered her was such a fragile and delicate gift that it still took her breath away. She recalled the promise she had made before this affair began, and steeled herself inside.

 _I meant it,_ she said to herself, _I promise never to hurt you, Satsuki. At least not without being asked._

Lost in her memories, she stepped lightly around the subject of her ministrations and the object of her desires to stand behind her, eyes tracking over her naked form with heated intensity.

 _It's just as well that she's blindfolded, else she might see me drooling,_ she grinned as she admired the strong, smooth lines of Satsuki's back and hips, leading down towards an ass that seemed to have its own gravity; managing to be both toned and muscular but also softly pliant and perfectly curved. Such was its effect upon Jakuzure that she had spent most of their first session lavishing attention upon it; spanking it, raking her nails over it, planting kisses and little bites all over its perfect swell until Satsuki cried out for release. A shiver rocked through Jakuzure’s body, and she realized she was about to be guilty of the same offense she was punishing Satsuki for.

 

 _Back to work,_ she thought, bringing the crop down heavily against the smooth curve of Satsuki's bare bottom, making her yelp in surprise, using the flexible length to flutter strikes of varying strength across her backside in a wide arc, the perfect curve giving her plenty of canvas to work with. She got into her rhythm and let herself relax into it for a minute, feeling the same power and control she received playing a musical piece that she knew inside and out. She reveled in Satsuki’s small moans and sounds of pain as her bottom slowly turned from pure white to a twisting landscape of pinks and reds. Suddenly she stopped, bending the crop in her hands, leaving the kneeling young woman waiting, paranoid, her ear cocked to listen for the crop’s whistling descent.

“Now, Satsuki. How many times did I just spank you?” she asked, grinning an unseen but vicious smile.

Satsuki hesitated, her ass stinging lightly in a dozen places. She hadn’t been told to count, they both knew that, and she fidgeted as she tried to think of an answer. Finally, she straightened her posture and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know, Jakuzure-sama, I forgot to keep count.” she admitted with a measure of her former confidence.

Jakuzure’s wicked smile could be all but heard in her voice as she took a firm hold of a fistful of Satsuki’s flowing black locks, making her draw in a sudden startled breath.

“Oh my, how ungrateful!” said Jakuzure, her breath hot on Satsuki’s ear, her sharp teeth taking a delicate hold of her earlobe, “Am I so generous, that you can’t number the gifts I give you?” she asked, soft lips molding around the delicate lobe, suckling lightly and making Satsuki whimper in need.

“I’m sorry, Jakuzure-sama, I was thoughtless.” Satsuki managed to sigh as Jakuzure brushed her tongue across the tip of her ear, “I’ll do better next time.” Jakuzure straightened up, slapping the crop against her palm.

“See that you do.” she said firmly, “Now, count for me!”

_Crack!_

“One!” Satsuki yelped. That had been a _lot_ harder than normal.

_Crack!_

“T-two!” she yelped again, despite being ready this time. _Definitely harder than normal_ , she thought.

_Crack!_

“Three!” she gasped desperately. _Oh god, she’s mad at me. I hope her arm gets tired soon…_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

 

 

Jakuzure’s arm did not get tired for a _very_ long time.

 

 

_Crack!_

“Thirty! P-please, Jakuzure!” Satsuki almost sobbed, the silken blindfold wet with tears. Her backside throbbed painfully, going past the dull ache that had appeared around twenty and straight through to the hypersensitive agony that awaited on the other side. The skin felt as if it were aflame with prickling heat, and even the slight brush of the crop made her wince and jerk her hips away desperately. Jakuzure paused, then finally relented, lowering the crop and walking around to stand in front of her victim. She leaned forward a little, and before the kneeling girl could flinch away, she pressed a soft, tender kiss to Satsuki’s sweat stained brow, making her shiver despite the gentle warmth of their surroundings.

“Good girl.” Jakuzure whispered, and Satsuki shuddered once more, both loving and hating how much the simple words affected her. She hung her head limply, trying to ignore the pain radiating from her backside as Jakuzure prepared her next torment. She wondered whether or not any more impact play was scheduled; surely even Jakuzure wasn’t that evil?

“Satsuki…” Jakuzure purred, and Satsuki flinched as fingertips stroked lightly down her cheek, surprising her.

“Y-yes, Jakuzure-sama?” she said, unconsciously leaning her head against the caressing fingers, reveling in the contrast of that soft, gentle motion after the fury unleashed upon her moments ago.

“Are you wet, Satsuki?” Jakuzure asked bluntly and without shame, as if it was merely of casual interest to her.

“I-I don’t know.” Satsuki said reflexively, heat rising in her cheeks and turning them a deep pink.

“Liar.” came the immediate response as Jakuzure’s thumb brushed slowly across her lower lip. “Tell me.”

“I…I am wet.” she admitted, narrowly managing to force the words out without dying of embarrassment.

“Are you really? You’d better be telling me the truth, because I’m not going all the way down there to check.” Jakuzure said arrogantly, thumb toying idly with Satsuki’s mouth, parting her lips and making her suckle on the digit briefly. Satsuki’s blush intensified, but she also bristled. Jakuzure knew she hated being doubted.

“I am!” she said forcefully, turning her head aside slightly to deny Jakuzure’s fingers their plaything.

“Oh you are? That’s good. Show me.” Jakuzure said, and the gleeful tone in her voice let Satsuki know that she’d baited her trap with care, and had just watched Satsuki walk right into it.

 

 “S-show you?” Satsuki asked, “How do I show you?” She had a feeling she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Oh come on,” Jakuzure laughed, “You know how to spread your legs don’t you, Satsuki-chan?” she said with a mocking edge to her tone, slapping her inner thigh with that infernal crop again. Satsuki flushed and did her best to obey, first rising up onto the balls of her feet, squatting on the floor uncomfortably. Then she took a deep breath, tried to keep her embarrassment under control and spread her legs open wide, exposing her innermost places to Jakuzure’s view. The blindfold transformed the already lewd act into one of utmost exhibitionism, she thought to herself. Her imagination added a faceless crowd before her, watching her display herself so shamefully, and she tried to ignore the way that treacherous little thought made the heat in her belly redouble.

There was a long silence from her tormentor and Satsuki gnawed her lip nervously, wondering if she’d made some kind of mistake. Then she heard Jakuzure’s voice pitched uncommonly low, rough with arousal.

“Good. Good girl.” she said, “Now…what does that make you?” she rasped hoarsely.

“I don’t know.” Satsuki answered honestly, her head lowered, cheeks burning at both ends.

“Oh I think you do.” Jakuzure purred, sounding as if she could barely keep her hands off Satsuki’s bare body.

“What do you call a girl who soaks herself while on her knees? Who squirms with pleasure every time my crop hits her backside?” she said, whipping her crop into the other thigh, leaving a smear of red bruising behind.

“Ah!” Satsuki yelped, “I don’t know!” she insisted, trembling with the effort of holding such a perverted pose.

“It makes you a hopeless, masochistic _slut_.” Jakuzure said with a low, confident finality, running her crop between the open thighs presented to her. Satsuki shuddered and felt a low moan slither from her lips.

“As further proof, I submit that you’re desperate to cum despite being tortured, teased and thoroughly humiliated, am I right? Do you want to cum, Satsuki-chan?” she asked, crop sliding wickedly back and forth in little teasing circles.

“I do…” Satsuki breathed, so aroused she could feel her blood pulsing between her legs in time to the hammering beat in her chest, her hips rocking unconsciously to match the slow rubbing of the crop against her clit.

 

Suddenly the crop bounced away, returning to land a firm slap against the sensitive nub. She gasped; the sound part surprise, part pain and a surprising amount pleasure. Jakuzure chuckled, long and low.

“Are you still going to cum if I spank your clit, Satsuki-chan?” she said, fitting her actions to her words.

“Ah! I don’t know, Jakuzu- ah!” Satsuki whimpered, rocking her hips against empty air as her clit was gently but firmly abused by that damned crop.

“Oh, I see. Well then, let’s find out shall we?” Jakuzure said brightly, and sped up, slapping her crop lightly between Satsuki’s legs, fluttering, darting strikes making her moan and yelp desperately.

To her mounting embarrassment and considerable arousal, Satsuki realized that Jakuzure was probably right in her estimations; each impact against her clit sent sparks through her whole lower body, the telltale heat rising in the pit of her stomach letting her know that her climax was approaching inexorably, getting closer and closer with every humiliating slap. She bit her lip, trying to calm herself, but Jakuzure merely adjusted her tempo and teased her with random, arrhythmic strikes until she surrendered, giving up on her attempts to hold back.

“Ahh, J-Jakuzure-sama, may I?” Satsuki asked, barely able to get the words out through clenched teeth.

“May you what?” came the predictable reply, along with a spank that bordered roughness, making her yelp in pain. She flushed a deep scarlet, hoping that Jakuzure would give in and let her climax without asking, but the feisty young woman never relented, the crop slapping faster, faster-

“May I cum for you!?” she moaned desperately, her thighs shaking, trembling with the effort of holding her up; fire spreading through her backside and her hips until it felt as though she was burning up, melting into liquid heat. Finally, when her blood was roaring in her ears and her desperate cries reached a crescendo, the pink haired woman had mercy on her.

“Yes, my beautiful Satsuki, you may. Finish for me.” Jakuzure said, slapping the crop gently between her thighs over and over, with just enough pressure to push her over the edge and the perfect metronomic timing of a true musician.

 

Satsuki opened her mouth, lips moving to form a thank you, an announcement, a statement of some kind; all that came out was a long, wavering moan as her body crested the wave of her orgasm. She climaxed in a sudden rush, her back bending into a bow as she lost her control and her balance in one long, glorious moment. The heat pooling in her belly swept through her body like a tidal wave, taking all conscious thought with it. When she next could think, she was lying on the floor, arms pulled painfully tight behind her head, hips rolling in little yearning, needy gestures, seeking friction to prolong the waves of pleasure washing through her. Jakuzure though, got to watch the whole thing; admiring the way her breasts swayed as she bent back, the tremor in her thighs turning to uncontrollable shaking as her orgasm forced its way through her, sending breathy, satisfied moans from between her lips. It was beautiful, watching the iron control fade willingly from her body to be replaced by pleasure and pleasure alone, watching her finally relax the boundaries she set upon herself. For a few breathless moments, she was just Satsuki. Just a beautiful young woman enthralled by the pleasure given to her by her lover. Not the head of a fashion conglomerate, or a young CEO overwhelmed with paperwork and patronizing competitors. Just the woman that Jakuzure Nonon had fallen helplessly in love with. Slowly, Satsuki’s climax passed, little quivering bursts of pleasure jolting through her hips, making her squirm and moan until finally they ceased and she lay in a shuddering heap of contented unconsciousness.

 

Jakuzure knelt down and carefully adjusted Satsuki’s stance, moving her arms into a more comfortable position, cushioning the woman’s head on her lap. Her hair was slick with sweat and her forehead beaded with tiny droplets of it. Jakuzure took up a small, damp washcloth she kept handy and began to dab at her forehead, smoothing away the traces of her exertions. Slowly, Satsuki came back to herself with a small confused sound, trying to pull away. Jakuzure placed one hand upon her shoulder, giving the impression of holding her down. In truth, her touch was feather light, and even bound as she was Satsuki could have broken free. That was the point, of course.

“Shhh, you’re alright, that’s a good girl.” Jakuzure whispered, stroking a hand lightly through Satsuki’s tangled hair, “You came pretty hard, hmm?” she asked, the smile evident in her tone. Satsuki made a small pleased noise of agreement and snuggled her head more comfortably on Jakuzure’s lap. They stayed that way for several minutes, Jakuzure running her hands comfortingly across Satsuki’s cheeks, her brow, through her hair as she waited for the young woman’s breathing to slow and recover. She checked her pulse too; both in her neck and in her bound wrists, and carefully made sure the knots were neither too tight, nor apt to digging into her wrists as she moved. Most of all she kept up a steady, low patter of praise.

“Such a well behaved girl…” she whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Satsuki’s cheek, making her blush, “You did very well.” She said firmly, “I have no complaints whatsoever. You were perfect.” She added, stroking her fingers through the bound girl’s hair. Satsuki stirred, and she sensed a question coming.

“Yes? What is it, Satsuki?” she said, “Are you alright?”

“Jakuzure…” Satsuki said softly, trailing off.

 _Hmm, she dropped the –sama, but she’s been through a lot, so I guess I’ll let it pass,_ she thought briefly.

“Yes?” she replied calmly, still twining her fingers through Satsuki’s tangled mane.

“May I…” Satsuki broke off again, and now the flush on her cheeks could no longer be mistaken for exertion.

“May you what?” said Jakuzure with a grin. Satsuki’s requests were never dull, and always entertaining to fulfill. It was possible she just needed to stretch, but that blush made her doubt that was what she wanted.

Satsuki bit her lip, mulling over her words before speaking.

“Do you…do you need…?” she asked, her voice faltering as she stumbled over the point of the sentence.

Jakuzure Nonon smiled a wide, hungry smile as she heard the edge to Satsuki’s voice, her fingers stopping their repetitive stroking motions, instead curling into a soft, firm fist in Satsuki’s hair, making her draw in a sudden, surprised breath.

“Oh, I see. My, what a thoughtful girl.” Jakuzure grinned, “And what would happen if I said yes?”

“T-that would be up to you.” Satsuki hoarsely whispered, her voice low and edged with something offset slightly from nervousness or arousal. Jakuzure tightened the grip in her hair, and with a supporting hand on her shoulder, tugged Satsuki back into her kneeling position; hands still tied, eyes still blind to the world. With quick, economical motions she checked over the knots one more time, then leaned in close, kissing Satsuki’s cheek.

“Are we okay?” she said seriously, the smile dropping away from her voice, “Are we willing?”

Satsuki swallowed roughly then nodded her head twice.

“We’re okay.” She rasped, “And we’re willing.”

Jakuzure nodded, then realized that blindfolded as she was, she couldn’t see the gesture, and stroked her fingers lightly down Satsuki’s cheek, over the spot she had kissed.  
“Good.” She said simply.

 

She stood before the kneeling woman and took a few moments to stretch, letting the anticipation build in her.

 _Hell, the anticipation’s doing it for me too,_ she thought, _I might run out of patience before she does at this rate._

“I’m going to strip now.” she whispered, and watched gleefully as Satsuki shivered, pressing her thighs together unconsciously. Jakuzure reached back to unclasp her bra with none of her usual grace, taking her time and making it loud in the silence of the room. She slid the lacy garment down one arm and let it drop to the floor with a soft rustle. Satsuki’s ears twitched and she swallowed again, her breathing coming faster now.

Jakuzure took a deep breath and hooked her fingers lightly into her underwear. Slowly, she teased the damp fabric down her thighs and her calves, bending to retrieve them from the floor. Dressed only in her black thigh highs she held the underwear on one finger, waving it casually before Satsuki’s face and laughing as she blushed fiercely at the feeling and scent of the soft, lacy material brushing across her cheeks.

“Are you that interested in my panties?” Jakuzure asked, chuckling, “Maybe I should leave them in your purse when I go? Would you like that?”

Satsuki flushed a deep crimson that was as good as an answer, the blush spreading almost everywhere from the base of her neck to the tips of her ears, making Jakuzure laugh softly in response.

“If you’re good.” She promised easily, tossing the underwear aside and winding a hand into Satsuki’s glossy, dark hair. She stepped closer and as she did so, mused softly under her breath.

“The best thing about having you on your knees…” she breathed loud enough for Satsuki to hear, “Is it puts your mouth exactly where it should be.” she said in a voice so rough with arousal it was almost a growl.

Then she took a small step and guided Satsuki’s waiting mouth right between her thighs.

 

Satsuki needed no prompting, letting out a soft sound of appreciation as she spread Jakuzure open with her tongue, exploring clumsily until she found the firm little nub that drew a gasp from her partner, the hand in her hair tightening suddenly. Once she had her target in sight, Satsuki attacked it mercilessly, using her tongue to trace small circles and little teasing flicks around the weak spot. Jakuzure sighed in pleasure and adjusted her grip, leaning forward to ride Satsuki’s eager tongue. At the same time she cupped her breast in one hand and pinched roughly at her own nipple, hissing out a breath in surprised arousal.

 _Oh god, I am embarrassingly close already,_ she thought, blushing, _This is not gonna take lo-Ah~!_

Her train of thought was cut off as Satsuki changed tactics, losing her place as Jakuzure rode her face, rocking her hips back and forth. Having lost the clit, she decided that her next step was simply to attack the target directly. Jakuzure gasped and made a little strained sound of pleasure as Satsuki’s tongue worked its way nimbly inside her, parting her with embarrassing ease to tease and taste her, rhythmically squirming in a way that took her breath away. Satsuki was certainly not experienced at pleasing a woman, but she handled the problem the same way she handled everything; with determination, enthusiasm and creativity. The end result was leaving Jakuzure a groaning mess as she rolled her hips against Satsuki’s face, grinding lewdly against the tongue inside her, Satsuki’s nose bumping against her clit. Moments later she stiffened, eyes widening in surprise as her whole body seeming to tighten; tingling pleasure overwhelmed her, leaving Jakuzure shuddering in mindless bliss atop Satsuki’s worshiping tongue for a long minute, rocked by the force of her unexpected climax. As that minute passed she realized, with mounting panic and renewed arousal that Satsuki had no intention of stopping while Jakuzure’s hand still grasped her hair. The tongue which had so mercilessly brought her to climax began to move again, matched with Satsuki’s soft lips leaving a trail of kisses as she returned to swirl her tongue roughly around Jakuzure’s swollen clit, making her rasp out a surprised whimper of pleasure. Satsuki set to her task, suckling and teasing the sensitive bud until Jakuzure had no choice but to drape one leg over her strong shoulder to balance herself, her left hand joining the right in Satsuki’s hair, tugging firmly to punish her for the assault on her clit. She felt that perhaps her plan may have backfired when the hair pulling merely made Satsuki hum in approval; her lips molded around Jakuzure’s clit making the vibrating sensation shudder through her hips in an unusual and not entirely unpleasant way.

 _F-fuck, she’s insatiable!_ Jakuzure swore internally, determined not to break character, _And she’s learning!_

Satsuki worked her tongue in short, firm motions now, abandoning teasing and focusing solely on pleasing the woman riding her face, rocking her hips eagerly into the wiggling tongue. Jakuzure tasted like nothing she’d ever felt before; heady and feminine, like spiced honey, and not at all unpleasant. She was wet, soaking, in fact, and Satsuki didn’t think that Jakuzure realized she was moaning softly, whispering encouragement to her as she rode her face. _It feels strange,_ she thought, _To be in such a submissive position, yet hold so much power._

 

Jakuzure’s moans reached a higher, more desperate pitch, and her voice became a quiet, steady chant.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please, oh god just like that; just fucking like that, don’t stopdon’tstopdon’tstop!”

She whimpered piteously as her already oversensitive clit was suckled again by those perfect lips, worked over by the writhing, eager tongue that demanded another orgasm from her. To her surprise, it felt like it was going to get its way, a second and wholly unlooked-for climax approaching, filling her hips with liquid heat.

 _It’s not like I’m mono-orgasmic or anything,_ she thought, _B-but I never thought someone else could…_

Her thoughts cut off as Satsuki gently grazed her teeth against the hood of her clit, making her shudder in pain and pleasure. The tongue sped up, and her arousal grew and grew until she was consumed by it; lustily grinding into the darting tongue, her whole vision, her whole world, reduced to the throbbing in her clit and the fire in her belly, the fuse that the tongue between her legs was burning, burning, _burning!_

The fuse reached its end and Jakuzure reached her peak; the climax exploding like fireworks inside her, bursting with mind blanking pleasure in her hips and shooting out to every part of her, tingling bursts of pleasure running through every extremity. With a long, whimpering moan her strength failed, her thighs shaking as she collapsed forwards, bearing Satsuki to the ground and mindlessly riding her orgasm out atop her face, hands shaking with the effort of pulling Satsuki’s hair. She made gutturally pleased sounds in her throat as the fire faded and all that was left was the throbbing aftermath in her loins, her clit pulsing in time to her heartbeat. Dimly, she became aware that Satsuki’s current position, while highly erotic, could not possibly be comfortable. She toppled off her to one side and lifted Satsuki carefully up to a sitting position, her hands still bound behind her head. Then she sank to the ground on her back, exhausted, her hand protectively cupping between her thighs, feeling the sticky heat against her fingers and flushing with embarrassment. It felt as if- yes, she’d cum twice against Satsuki’s face, and the kneeling woman’s lips, cheeks and chin were stickily glistening with her juices. More surprising than that was the small, satisfied smile that graced Satsuki’s face as she sat there listening to Jakuzure’s ragged breaths.

“P-pleased with yourself, huh?” Jakuzure panted, trying and failing to get up.

“Extremely.” Satsuki all but purred, making Jakuzure bite her lip in unwilling arousal.

“Well, you fucking should be.” she swore, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to sit up. Slowly she staggered into the bathroom, retuning with the newly cleaned washcloth, with which lightly cleaned Satsuki’s cheeks, mouth and chin. Finally she ran the cloth between her own legs before tossing it aside, shuddering as she brushed against her clit; the soft material feeling as rough as sandpaper after a pair of orgasms in quick succession.

 

When she deemed them both clean again, she knelt beside the bound young woman, her eyes roving over Satsuki, trying to gauge her mood.

“Are you well?” she said again, her tone lighter this time, “Are you willing?”

Satsuki paused, the brief silence making Jakuzure stop breathing in sudden worry. A moment later she spoke;

“The arm binding is starting to cramp.” said Satsuki soberly. Jakuzure laughed weakly, relieved.

“Okay, I’ll rebind them behind your back. Other than that?” she asked, untying the knots with shaking fingers.

“Other than that, I’m as content as can be.” Satsuki said, blindly flashing her a brilliant smile that made Jakuzure’s stomach take up acrobatics. She blushed, glad that Satsuki couldn’t see her dopey love-struck face, and tried to concentrate on undoing the knots around Satsuki’s wrists. Once they came loose, she slipped the ropes from her and placed them carefully aside.

“Here, give me your arms.” she said, taking Satsuki’s wrists and laying them in her lap so she could massage the sensitive, cramped flesh where the ropes had been. Satsuki sat patiently, making small pleased, relieved sounds as Jakuzure’s strong hands eased away the discomfort of her bondage. A few minutes later, after Jakuzure had gotten her to drink some water, she deemed her ready to resume, and her wrists were bound tightly behind her, at the small of her back this time, to offer some relief to the muscles of her arms. Jakuzure teased her the whole time, leaning forward so that she was all but sitting astride Satsuki’s lap, making the most of the sensual feeling of the soft rope draping around her wrists before pulling taut with sudden intensity, taking her breath away. She lingered, sitting atop Satsuki’s lap and tracing a hand down her cheek. As the fingers brushed along her jawline, they tilted her head upwards and all of a sudden Jakuzure was kissing her. It was a slow kiss, which was not to say that it was not heavy with arousal and need, Jakuzure making exceptionally clear her desire for her captive lover with the soft motions of her lips and tongue. As she pulled away, pausing the kiss briefly, she nipped lightly at Satsuki’s lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. Jakuzure chuckled and wriggled in her lap, getting comfortable.

“No, I’ve decided I’d rather stay here.” she mused, leaning back in to kiss Satsuki again, “This is much more fun than anything else I had planned.” she said, cupping Satsuki’s cheeks in both hands to draw her inexorably into another slow, heated kiss.

 

Until now, Satsuki didn’t know that a mere kiss could be such an arousing act. It seemed intimate, yes, but all her favorite books and films had failed to capture exactly how it felt to be kissed; not just to kiss, mind you, but to _be_ kissed, over and over with unrelenting sensuality. Every sensation seemed too intense, Jakuzure’s lips brushed against hers, warring for control. Jakuzure’s tongue slipped nimbly between Satsuki’s lips and danced lightly against her own. Jakuzure’s mouth was sweet and fever hot, and she tasted like ripe cherries as her mouth moved against Satsuki’s in simple, guileless lust, making her body shudder in response. The casual dominance of their positions wasn’t helping either; Jakuzure sat firmly astride her leaving her nowhere to retreat; a realization enforced by the hands cupping her cheek and jaw, dictating the angle and intensity of the relentless kisses. She had no control, no retreat, and no agency. Everything was dictated by the short, curvy woman sitting atop her lap. She was kissed at her whim, teased for her pleasure, held captive at her mercy, desperate as a drug addict for more of her urgent kisses. And she could not recall a time where she had been happier. She could not recall another place or time she would rather be, nor a woman she would rather be there with. Through the dim haze of pleasure clouding her mind, a realization long in coming finally blossomed.

 _Is this…Is this what being in love feels like?_ She thought suddenly, the idea occurring as naturally to her as taking her next breath. She shied away from the answer, but she couldn’t deny the way her heart swelled in her chest until she thought it might burst, and her kisses became clumsy as she lost the rhythm of their clashing.

“My, my…” Jakuzure chided between kisses, mistaking the clumsiness for a renewal of her arousal, “Feeling desperate again? Here, let me help you with that,” she purred, kissing Satsuki harder, more frantically. At the same time, Satsuki felt Jakuzure’s fingers glide lightly down her stomach, fingernails tracing in little intricate patterns. The gesture felt strange, somehow wrong. It felt oddly familiar, it felt-

 

**_Entrust your heart to me._ **

 

Satsuki’s eyes flew open, only to meet the cloying black of the blindfold. She disengaged from the kiss clumsily, taking a shuddering breath. Panic rose in her belly, clasping its fearful hands around her heart as memories of a time she had _not_ been free to choose poisoned the arousal she felt, turning Jakuzure’s cherry lipstick into ash in her mouth. Suddenly even Jakuzure’s slight weight upon her was intolerable, and she thrashed her legs, trying to break free.

“S-satsuki!?” Jakuzure yelled in surprise, “What’s wrong!?”

“ _Satsuki?”_ Her mother’s voice whispered in her mind, rough with sadistic arousal, “ _Whatever is the matter?”_

“Satsuki!” Jakuzure repeated herself, but she was lost in her own world, ropes straining as she tried to fight her way free, “Satsuki! Stop struggling! You’ll hurt yourself!” she said, panicking at her sudden madness.

 _“Satsuki!”_ her mother chided, “ _Stop struggling. You’ll only hurt yourself.”_

Satsuki felt as though she was drowning. Her heartbeat pounded out a frantic staccato rhythm in her chest as memories flooded through her in a wave that carried with it all rational thought. The woman atop her was her lover, her mother, Jakuzure Ragyou, she was nobody; she was her enemy, her friend, her domme-

 

A memory blazed into her mind; Jakuzure sitting calmly opposite her in her bedroom, sober and serious in contrast to her earlier excitement at learning that Kiryuin Satsuki wanted to explore her sexuality, and that for many reasons, was choosing her. Jakuzure leaned in close to her and spoke, explaining in a tone free of humor or embarrassment;

“If we do this; we have to trust each other implicitly.” she said softly.

“Surely you mean I have to trust you,” Satsuki retorted, “I’m the one being tied up.”

“Not at all.” Jakuzure shook her head, “You need to trust me to know your limits, to look after your mental and physical health and you need to trust me to stop whenever things become too much.”

“That’s what I meant,” she said, but Jakuzure raised a hand to silence her.

“And.” Jakuzure said firmly, “I need to trust _you_ to tell me when that happens. I need to trust that you won’t hide pain behind pride, or fear behind bravado or embarrassment. I need you to be completely honest with me.”

Satsuki sat back in her chair thoughtfully, mulling over those words. Then she nodded slowly.

“I see.” She murmured.

“To that end,” Jakuzure said, “You need a safe-word.”

“A safe-word?” Satsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A word that when said, ends a scene entirely. Everything stops no matter what. It means you’re in unexpected pain; emotional or physical; that I’ve crossed a line or a limit you have, or that you’re in danger. The reason itself doesn’t really matter.” Jakuzure explained.

“It doesn’t matter?” said Satsuki curiously.

“Not at the time, no. Because no matter what, we stop. Even if it’s just because you need to pee or something.” Jakuzure said, trying to lighten her tone, “I promise you that I’ll never ignore it. I’ll never hurt you, Satsuki, _I promise_.” Jakuzure said firmly, taking one of Satsuki’s hands in her own, tracing her fingers over the backs of her knuckles. Satsuki smiled warmly and squeezed Jakuzure’s hand in hers.

“But I want you to hurt me.” She replied teasingly, feigning a pout. Jakuzure blushed furiously.

“Un-Unless you ask. I’ll never hurt you unless you ask.” Jakuzure stuttered, “But you still need a safe-word. It’s best to use something that you won’t say normally and that you won’t forget.”

Satsuki fell silent, thinking for several moments, idly twining her fingers in Jakuzure’s until she drew in a breath and sighed. She nodded to herself firmly and looked up, meeting Jakuzure’s eyes with determination.

“I know just the thing.” She said with utter conviction.

 

“ _Junketsu!”_ Satsuki cried out, her voice hoarse, her head thrashing from side to side in confusion and fear.

Jakuzure’s eyes widened in sudden understanding and in less than a second she had rolled aside, taking her weight from Satsuki’s lap. Two seconds later she unsheathed the knife sitting at hand nearby and cut the ropes from her wrists with quick, practiced motions. Then her hands carefully caught Satsuki’s thrashing head and tugged the blindfold from her eyes, restoring her vision.

“Satsuki! Calm down, it’s okay! It’s okay!” Jakuzure kept repeating herself, holding Satsuki’s head so that she couldn’t hurt herself, “You’re here, you’re with me. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Satsuki stopped suddenly, blinking her eyes in the dim light of the room, the tears in them turning the soft rays of the bedside lamp into fuzzy coronas of pale yellow. She let out a small, desperate sob, shoulders shaking. Then she curled up on herself, drawing back out of Jakuzure’s grip.

Jakuzure didn’t try and stop her, but instead moved to fetch a blanket and went to kneel by her side.

“Are you okay?” Jakuzure asked, her tone soft and reassuring, like she would use talking to a small child, or a frightened animal, “I have a blanket for you.”

Satsuki shuddered but reached out to take the blanket, draping it around herself and curling inwards, shutting her eyes. Tear tracks glistened down her cheeks, and she was biting her lip to hold back sobs as her shoulders shook with remembered grief.

“Satsuki?” Jakuzure whispered, “May I hold you?” Her voice was very quiet and held a kind of soft desperation, as if the answer were the most important thing in the world to her. The reply was a long time in coming, but finally Satsuki bobbed her head in a short nod of acknowledgement. Jakuzure let out a shuddering breath of relief and gently pulled the taller girl into her embrace, fitting her damp cheeks to her collar bone, letting Satsuki nuzzle against her neck, their legs intertwining. Jakuzure’s arms folded around her, but she was touching only her shoulder and the middle of her back; safe areas where her touch could not be misconstrued.

 

The minutes passed glacially as they lay together, the shorter woman holding the taller close to her body as her tears slowed, then stopped. Jakuzure never pressed, never judged; she just held her, stroking her back with the utmost gentleness, murmuring calming platitudes to her.

“There, there, everything’s gonna be okay.” She whispered, “I’ve got you, I promise. I won’t stop holding you; didn’t I promise that all those years ago?”

Satsuki sniffled pitifully, but she also nodded, drawing a relieved smile from Jakuzure’s face.

“There you go, see? I’ve got you. Nothing can hurt you here. I’ll protect you.” She said, squeezing her lightly.

“J-Jakuzure…” Satsuki stuttered, barely holding back more tears, “I’m sorry!”

Jakuzure shook her head, moving one hand up to stroke through her hair in a calming gesture.

“Shush, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have been more careful. I should have guessed you might react badly like that.” She said, planting a soft kiss to the top of Satsuki’s hairline.

“Should have been stronger.” Satsuki said bitterly, her voice filled with self-recrimination.

Jakuzure frowned down at the woman in her arms and gave her another firm squeeze.

“This is the one place you don’t have to be strong, Satsuki.” She said softly, “Here you just need to be you.”

“Even if ‘me’ is a sobbing wreck?” Satsuki asked wryly.

“Especially then.” Jakuzure said firmly, still stroking her delicate fingers through Satsuki’s hair, “Does it happen a lot?” she asked, then grimaced and amended, “If you don’t mind talking about it.”

“Every now and then,” Satsuki shrugged, “And I don’t mind talking about it. I just wish it’d stop.”

Something occurred to Jakuzure, one of those noxious little thoughts that worms its way into your mind and sits there, festering. She considered silence, but decided that Satsuki had earned honesty from her.

“Satsuki…did you ask me to do this with you just because you thought it would help the flashbacks?” she asked, her voice filled with trepidation. Satsuki froze, stiffening in the pink haired girls’ arms.

“…That’s part of it.” she said after a long pause.

“Oh. What’s the other part?” Jakuzure said quickly, her cheek tinged pink, something like anger rising in her voice. She didn’t know why her admission _hurt_ so damn much, after all she knew that Satsuki’s interest in BDSM was linked heavily with her mother’s actions. She’d known that ever since she’d caught Satsuki in her office reading some journal about BDSM’s affects upon sexual assault victims. As far as giveaways went, that was fairly conclusive, but still the simple admission made her stomach lurch unpleasantly. Satsuki turned and pulled herself up slightly so that she could meet Jakuzure eye to eye, her hair mussed, strands sticking up everywhere. She gave Jakuzure a level look, seeing her thoughts written all over her face. Satsuki took a deep breath, her cheeks turning a soft pink in embarrassment.

“The other reason is because I think I’m falling in love with you.” said Satsuki softly, struggling to meet her eyes, as if apologizing to her.

 

Several long moments passed while Jakuzure’s brain tried to process that fact and failed entirely.

“Oh.” She said stupidly, her mind completely blank, “Oh…wow. Okay.”

_Holy shit Holy shit Holy shit say something you absolute moron._

“T-that’s great!” she babbled cheerily, her heart pounding in her chest.

 _No!_ Her inner monologue screamed, _Say something **not** retarded!_

“I…I…” Jakuzure stammered, her conversational skill tanking as the blush rose from her neck out to her ears, clashing violently with her bubblegum pink hair. Satsuki smiled at her, making her heart lurch.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.” Satsuki said softly, looking a little dismayed, “After all, I did just impose upon you…”

 _No! Nononononono! Do something you moron!_ Her brain screamed frantically in protest.

“N-No!” Jakuzure said quickly, “You’re not imposing, I mean, It’s just- wait, shit- Ah screw this!”

At that she gave up on her words and instead put her mouth to better use, leaning in to press her lips to Satsuki’s mouth, soft and sweet and unprepossessing. She kissed her slowly and delicately, trying to impart some measure of her emotions, her feelings, into the kiss. They parted only reluctantly, both panting.

“I love you too.” Jakuzure blurted suddenly and without prompting by either Satsuki or her own brain, “I have done for a long time. Since we were young. Since I held your hand, I think.” She felt her cheeks burning with absolute embarrassment at the admission of her long one-sided love, but she did crack a small smile at Satsuki’s stunned expression. Slowly, Satsuki blinked at her, then her face slid into a wide, answering smile.

“Oh.” Satsuki said, almost exactly like Jakuzure had, “Well, good. I’m glad.”

They laughed, recognizing the absurdity of the moment, the tension shattering as mirth overcame both of them, rocking their bodies with laughter.

“God, aren’t we suave!” Satsuki chuckled, miming stunned idiocy, “ _Oh. Great. Wow_.”

That sent Jakuzure into another series of giggles, until she raised her hands in protest, stomach aching.

“Stop, stop! I can’t breathe!” she said breathlessly. Satsuki smiled another brilliant smile and reached out, taking Jakuzure by the hair with both hands, pulling her down into another kiss. This one was long and lingering and sweet, ending only when they broke for breath; limbs tangled together beneath the blanket, their foreheads pressed together as they both panted in sync.

 

Time passed slowly, marked only by the slow relaxation of their breathing. Jakuzure sighed in contentment.

 _If you’d told me this time last week that I’d be listening to Kiryuin Satsuki’s heartbeat while we cuddled after some frankly mindblowing sex, I’d have told you to stay out of my dreams. Now look at me._ She thought.

Satsuki turned her head to lay a soft, chaste kiss on Jakuzure’s cheek, smiling softly at her.

“Thank you for this, Nonon. I really think it helped.” she said, breaking the comfortable silence, her tone warm and grateful.

“It was definitely my pleasure…” Jakuzure grinned, making a small satisfied sound, “Anytime.”

Satsuki nodded sleepily, making a small and extremely cute yawning sound as she pressed herself to Jakuzure’s side.

“Anytime I need a breather, I’ll let you know.” She whispered, “G’night, Nonon.”

“Goodnight, Satsuki.” Jakuzure whispered back, cradling the tall woman in her arms, holding her until her breathing fell into that soft, easy rhythm that indicated exhaustion had finally overcome her.

“I love you, Satsuki.” she said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “Hang in there, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this fic is mainly the result of knowing that any smut that eventually comes from ADKOR (A different kind of relationship) will be both mildly vanilla and also far too many chapters away. So welcome to my way of letting off steam. A 'breather', if you will! This will be updated randomly with a variety of situations and kinks. If you have preferences, please feel free to comment below with what you loved, hated and would like to see more of. And as always, thank you for reading! (Feed me kudos, it's what I live on!)
> 
> Edit: 1000 hits! Thank you~


End file.
